Una Navidad diferente
by apauletta
Summary: Es un one shot ichihime especial de Navidad, espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews y por cierto FELIZ NAVIDAD y próspero año nuevo!


He llegado con especial de Navidad de mi pareja favorita, espero que lo disfruten.

Ya saben que Bleach no es mio, solo uso sus personajes para divertirnos. :D

* * *

Eran mediados de diciembre. La ciudad de Karakura empezaba a prepararse para una de las fiestas más grandes a nivel internacional; la Navidad.

No era tan raro el que empezaran a aparecer los coches con árboles sobre los techos, la nieve acompañaba el descenso de temperatura y la gente salía a todos los centros comerciales existentes en la ciudad para hacer las compras navideñas necesarias. Las casas eran alumbradas con cientos de foquitos en los techos, varias familias adornaban los jardines así como sus casas por dentro. La casa de los Kurosaki no era la excepción. Ishiin, el jefe de familia, había decidido que ya era tiempo de poner el árbol y demás adornos especiales para la festividad.

-¡Papá! No corras.- gritaba Yuzu quien veía como su padre corría en el techo para poner las luces.

-Déjalo, no le pasará nada.- decía por su parte Karin quien estaba recargada en la puerta principal muy tranquila.

-No te preocupes hija mía… recuerda que tu padre es un súper héroe… yo lo puedo todo, no como el inútil de tu hermano.-

-¿Inútil?... no voy a subir al mismo tiempo que tu, las posibilidades de que me des una de tus patadas ahí arriba son realmente altas.- respondía al insulto Ichigo, el hijo mayor de la familia Kurosaki. Ichigo era un estudiante de instituto, su cabello era naranja por lo que solía pelear a menudo con chicos de su edad o más grandes que lo molestaban por ese hecho.

-Hey! Ichigo.- saludó una chica pelinegra, era de estatura baja y de ojos violetas, venía acompañada de uno de sus mejores amigos, Abarai Renji, él era pelirrojo, su cabello lo tenía amarrado en cola de caballo y tenía varios tatuajes en su cuerpo.

-Yoooz Rukia, Renji ¿qué tal?.- saludó el pelinaranja.

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo miedo a las alturas?- se burló Renji.

-Arrggghhh maldito, ¡por supuesto que no!- gritó furioso –como si no conocieras al viejo, está tan loco que es capaz de dar patadas sin importarle a que altura estemos.-

-Masaaaaaaakiiiii… nuestros hijos nunca me han querido… Ichigo ya no confía en miii.- gritaba de forma desesperada al cielo, cuando sin darse cuenta dio un mal paso…y… lo inevitable pasó. El Dr. Kurosaki cayó inmediatamente a unos arbustos.

-¡Otousan!-gritó desesperada Yuzu.

-Viejo…¿estás bien?.- corrieron Ichigo y Karin para ver como se encontraba su padre.

-Kurosaki san.- corrieron también Rukia y Renji.

-Ahhhhhhh creo que voy a morir!.- gritaba Ishiin.

-¡Exageras!- dijeron al unísono Ichigo y Karin.

-Creo que se rompió el brazo.- decía Rukia al tomarle el brazo lastimado, lo que causó que el jefe de familia gritara de manera exagerada.

-Mmmmm… no sólo se lo dislocó, a ver déjame ayudarte.- dijo el pelinaranja tomando el lugar de la pelinegra al tiempo que le acomodaba el hombro a su padre.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Estoy orgulloso de ti hijo, al parecer seguirás los pasos de tu padre.-

-Cállate si no quieres que te lo disloque de nuevo.- amenazó el joven Kurosaki.

-Ahora necesitaremos más ayuda para terminar con todos los adornos…- dijo Yuzu con la mirada un poco gacha, pues sabía que siendo vísperas de Navidad, nadie podría ayudarlos.

-No te preocupes ya se que es lo que voy a hacer.- dijo Rukia tomando su celular. -Aló… hola quería pedirte un favor…- decía mientras se alejaba de donde estaban sus amigos.

-Todo lo que la enana pueda tramar, es para tomar precauciones.- le advertía Renji a su amigo.

-Como si no lo supiera.-

-¿Decían?.- llegando por atrás Rukia tomándolos de los hombros a los dos con un aura maligna rodeándola…

-Na-na-nada…- decían temblando ambos chicos.

-Vamos adentro, Yuzu preparó chocolate caliente.- los invitó Karin.

-Suena bien.- no tardó en animarse el pelirrojo.

-Ya vamos…- dijo Ichigo ayudando a su padre a levantarse.

Una vez adentro todos se sentaron y empezaron a tomar el chocolate que Yuzu les había preparado junto con unas galletas, habían hecho una buena plática cuando los interrumpió el timbre.

-mmmmm? ¿quién será?..- dijo Karin levantándose de su lugar para ir y abrir la puerta.

-Hola buenos días.- saludó una voz femenina.

-Por fin la caballería.- dijo Rukia levantándose de un salto.

-¿qué demonios?.- murmuró Ichigo. –Inoue, Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki… ¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Kuchiki san nos pidió que viniéramos para ayudarte a poner algunos arreglos navideños, y como yo ya terminé me pareció buena idea asistir.- Contestó Inoue Orihime, la chica más bella e inteligente del instituto, y muy posiblemente de Karakura.

-Yo vine porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.- contestó Ishida.

-Ni creas que iba a dejar que Orihime viniera sola a tu casa.- dijo con los brazos cruzados la capitana de judo.

-Humm.- fue la respuesta de Chad.

-Bienvenidos… ¿chocolate caliente?- preguntó Yuzu emocionada por sus visitas.

-Siiiii por favor.- contestó Orihime con una enorme sonrisa.

-Todos queremos, gracias Yuzu chan.- dijo Tatsuki.

-¿Y bien… qué es lo que tenemos que hacer Kurosaki?- preguntó Uruyuu alzando sus gafas.

-Pueees bueno…. Hay que ir por el árbol y terminar de adornar aquí adentro, supongo que yo soy el que debe ir por el árbol-

-Orihime ¿por qué no lo acompañas, puede ser que necesite ayuda para escoger…- tras el comentario de Rukia la pelinaranja se sonrojó de manera casi instantánea.

-ehhh… pues..- la ojigris no sabía que decir.

-No es necesario enana, yo puedo ir solo.- dijo el Ichigo sin pensarlo mucho.

-Sí pero no lo harás… - dijo Tatsuki empujando a los dos pelinaranjas hacia la puerta.

-Nosotros podemos adelantar aquí dentro un poco…- dijo el chico de gafas.

Chad esperándolos en la puerta dejó caer las llaves del coche sobre las manos de Ichigo y a Orihime le dio los dos abrigos, el de ella y el de su acompañante.

Ninguno de los pelinaranjas pudo articular palabra alguna antes de que se encontraran ya afuera.

-Bien supongo que no nos queda de otra, vamos Inoue.- dijo Ichigo mientras se dirigía a la camioneta de su padre.

-S-sí…- contestó nerviosa la chica. Ambos subieron al auto y se dirigieron hacia una pequeña tienda en el centro de la ciudad que se dedicaba en vender pinos en ésta época del año.

-Bien ya llegamos..- dijo el joven Kurosaki mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, durante el camino ninguno de los dos había hablado mucho, no porque no tuvieran tema de conversación sino porque el silencio no fue incomodo, al contrario fue muy agradable.

-Kyaaaa.. cuantos árboles… está muy bonito el lugar.- fue la expresión de la chica al llegar, miraba emocionada por la ventanilla de la camioneta, como si fuera una niña pequeña poniendo sus dos manos en el cristal congelado.

-lo dices como si nunca hubieras visto tantos pinos juntos.- fue la respuesta de Ichigo, hasta cierto punto desconcertado por la reacción de Orihime.

-Bueno, no es que nunca los haya visto, simplemente hace mucho que no compro uno- dijo con la cabeza gacha…. Desde que Sora murió…- dijo la pelinaranja como si el amargo recuerdo de su hermano fallecido acabará de pasar. Ante tales palabras Ichigo se avergonzó por haberle dicho eso y se apresuró a salir del auto, para luego abrirle la puerta a Inoue.

Empezaron a caminar entre los árboles, el olor a pino fresco era intenso pero muy agradable. Había muchas familias escogiendo el suyo. Los árboles eran de todos tamaños… los había pequeños medianos y grandes, "chonchos" y delgados. Era sin duda alguna un hermoso paraíso para los amantes de los pinos navideños.

-¿y bien cuál te agrada?.- preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Eh?, pero es tu árbol Kurosaki kun, tu deberías elegirlo.-

-Pues si pero…- empezó a decir el pelinaranja con una mano sobre la nuca. –este tipo de cosas me da igual, y parece que tienes buen gustó, además mi viejo y mis hermanas te lo agradecerán.- Orihime lo veía incrédula.

-Emmmm…- empezó a buscar con la mirada y con su mano en la frente como si eso le permitiera ver más lejos. –Aquel…- señaló emocionada. Era un árbol de buen tamaño tanto en lo alto como en lo ancho. Las puntas de las hojas eran doradas, lo que le daba un brillo muy especial.

-Me parece buena ida.- dijo sonriendo su acompañante mientras emprendía camino hacia el árbol elegido. Le dijeron a uno de los vendedores cuál era el árbol que querían y este de inmediato lo empezó a preparar para llevarlo a la camioneta de sus futuros dueños, mientras que la pareja de pelinaranjas se dirigió a la caja para pagar su nueva adquisición.

-Buenas tardes jóvenes.- saludó amablemente el cajero. Era un señor algo mayor, pero al parecer muy sonriente.

-Hola ese es nuestro árbol.- dijo el joven Kurosaki señalando al vendedor que con muchos esfuerzos cargaba su pino.

-Está bien…. oh que tenemos aquí….pero que bella señorita… joven tiene mucha suerte de que esta linda niña sea su novia.- dijo el cajero admirando la belleza de Orihime.

-¿novia?.- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-O-oh no me-me temo que se equivoca… somos amigos.- dijo una muy sonrojada Orihime, mientras que Ichigo para ocultar sus mejillas ruborizadas había volteado hacia otro lado.

-¿qué?... hum… no lo creo…- dijo escéptico el señor. -¿No han visto en dónde están parados?.- Los dos pelinaranjas voltearon hacia abajo pero no vieron nada más que tierra y nieve sucia.

-¿eso qué viejo?, anda ya no nos quite más el tiempo.- dijo Ichigo ya muy impaciente.

-Hacia ahí no… tienen que ver hacia arriba.- Cuando ambos pelinaranjas vieron que había sobre sus cabezas no articularon palabra alguna.

-¿U-un muérdago?- dijo titubeante Inoue.

-¿Y?- dijo impaciente Ichigo imaginándose a donde podría llegar la respuesta.

-Pues que se supone que debes besarla.- dijo el comerciante como si fuera algo obvio.

-No lo haré.- dijo muy decidido el pelinaranja.

-Está bien entonces no podrás comprar nada aquí.- fue la amenaza del cajero.

-Já! como si no hubiera otros lugares. Vámonos Inoue.-

-H-hai… hasta luego gracias por todo.- se despidió la chica con una reverencia.

-Vas a dejar a esta preciosura sin el árbol que quería….mmmmm no muy mal.- decía el señor mientras negaba con la cabeza, sin embargo estas palabras hicieron eco en el pelinaranja y en ese momento se detuvo en seco para luego voltear a ver al hombre. –Eres más gallina de lo que pareces hijo..-

-NO SOY GALLINA.- dijo dándole énfasis a cada una de las letras.

-Claro que lo eres… si no puedes…- empezó a decir el hombre pero fue interrumpido.

-Sólo es un beso cierto?- dijo entre dientes el pelinaranja.-**Todo por el estúpido árbol y mi más estúpido comentario-** pensaba para sus adentros.

-¿Ku-kuro-kurosaki kun?-decía temblando la pobre chica.

-Sólo eso y el árbol es suyo, además te lo puedes llevar sin ningún costo..- al parecer el plan iba sobre ruedas.

Ichigo no lo pudo pensar más, debía reprimir toda la vergüenza que se le había acumulado y la que estaba por acumularse y darle un pequeño beso a su acompañante.

-Lo siento Inoue.- y tomó a la pelinaranja del brazo la llevo de nuevo bajo el muérdago y le dio un beso en la mejilla, él pensó que no pasaría nada con ese beso, pero al dárselo sintió como una descarga eléctrica rodaba todo su cuerpo además de cómo empezaba a sentir que sus mejillas enrojecían. La pelinaranja quedó en shock, no dijo nada, enrojeció como una esfera. No podía moverse.

-Bah! Está bien el árbol es tuyo, pero el beso era…..-

-Gracias ,adiós.- lo interrumpió abruptamente Ichigo. Inoue mientras trataba de recuperarse se tocó la mejilla que había sido besada. -Ya vámonos Inoue.- dijo el chico tomando el árbol y poniéndolo en el techo de su auto.

El comerciante tomó su móvil y marcó un número…-Si diga…. Sí así es… van para allá…ok… si todo va perfecto… es un placer hacer negocio con usted señorita Kuchiki… adiós.-

Esta vez el silencio en el trayecto sí que fue incómodo, Ichigo sabía que tendrían que hablar… aunque no sabía por que si sólo fue un beso en la mejilla y muy inocente, pero nunca pensó que se iba a sentir así.

Llegaron a la residencia de los Kurosaki, entre Renji y Chad bajaron el árbol del auto y lo metieron a la casa.

-Orihime…¿estás bien? has estado muy callada desde que llegaste..- preguntó Tatsuki

-Eh… oh sí lo siento Tatsuki chan es sólo que he estado un poco distraída- se justificó la mencionada.

-¿qué le hiciste patán?.- preguntó Rukia mirando a Ichigo de manera siniestra.

-Na-nada…- dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Ichigo…. Vamos como si no te conociéramos.- empezó a molestar Renji.

-Pues no me conocen, no paso nada.-

-Ninguno de los dos se habla entre si, si pueden no cruzan miradas y además…-

-Eres muy observador Ishida.- dijo algo molesto el joven pelinaranja.

Paso el día y terminaron por fin de adornar la casa y el árbol de la familia Kurosaki. A éste le pusieron esferas blancas y rojas, luces de color amarillo y en la punta una estrella.

-Está precioso el árbol… gracias a todos.- dijo muy emocionada Yuzu .

-No hay de que Yuzu chan, nosotros deberíamos agradecerte por tu hospitalidad.- dijo Tatsuki acariciándole la cabeza a la pequeña.

-Y bien?... ¿se van a quedar a cenar?... después de todo lo que han hecho por nosotros es lo mínimo que podemos ofrecerles.- dijo Ishiin viendo a todos sus invitados.

-Lo siento Kurosaki san, yo debo irme, pero gracias por la invitación.- dijo Orihime con una de sus sonrisas.-Vienes Tatsuki chan?-

-Nosotros sí nos quedamos.- dijo Rukia levantando la mano.

-Tu hermano nos va a matar sabías.- dijo Renji con una gotita de sudor en la frente, si bien ellos dos habían sido amigos de toda la vida, sabía el carácter de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia.

-Yo también acepto la invitación muchas gracias- dijo muy formal Uruyuu.

-OK- el monosilábico de Chad.

-Perdona Orihime esta vez no iremos juntas a casa… Yuzu hace muy buenas cenas y tengo mucha hambre.- dijo la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja

-Está bien, no te preocupes Tatsuki chan. Bueno, yo me voy se está haciendo tarde hasta luego.- se despidió la chica.

-Espera Orihime chan… que Ichi nii te acompañe.- dijo Karin.

-No te preocupes Karin chan está bien aún hay luz afuera.- dijo para después abrir la puerta.

-No ya no hay luz afuera.- dijo Tatsuki.

-Inoue san deja que el imbécil de Kurosaki haga algo útil-

-Ishida kun… no de verdad que no…-

-Está bien Inoue, yo te acompaño.- dijo Ichigo tomando su abrigo y poniéndose los zapatos. –Ya regreso.- se despidió de su familia.

-Ese es mi hijo.- dijo Ishiin dando una patada voladora, pero Ichigo logró salir a tiempo y cerró la puerta, por lo que su padre termino pateando la puerta en lugar de a su hijo. Al azotarse la puerta calló un muérdago sobre la cabeza del pelinaranja, además de algo de nieve.

-¿qué tipo de broma es esta?- dijo Ichigo en voz baja escondiendo el muérdago en su chamarra.

-¿Dijiste algo Kurosaki kun?- dijo la chica, pues ella no había visto lo que le había caído a el joven Kurosaki.

-No, nada no te preocupes.-

Orihime no vivía lejos de donde Ichigo por lo que no tardaban mucho en llegar a su pequeño departamento. Durante todo el camino Ichigo no dejó de pensar en lo que había sentido al darle aquel beso a la chica. Nunca había sentido nada por ella, pero no podía negar que era una chica bella e inteligente, todos los chicos estaban detrás de ella siempre. Él nunca había pensado en ella en algo que no fuera su amiga, sin embargo lo sucedido en ese día había hecho que se pusiera a pensar en ella mucho más de lo normal.

-Eh.. ¿Inoue?..-

-¿Sí?- preguntó ella volteándolo a ver sorprendida porque había roto aquel frío silencio.

.- dijo el poniendo su mano en la nuca, una vieja costumbre que tendía a hacer cuando estaba realmente nervioso.

Al llegar al edificio de la chica, los dos subieron hasta la puerta del departamento.

-Gracias Kurosaki kun, por favor ten buen camino de regreso.- se despidió la chica con una sonrisa.

-De nada… oye estaba pensando….¿con quién vas a pasar Navidad este año?-

-¿eh?- sin duda alguna la pregunta la había desconcertado. –Pues… no lo se… supongo que sola…- titubeo un poco.

-Ehmmm bueno… me preguntaba… pues…. ya que la pasarías sola, por que no vienes a pasarla con nosotros, no se si te gustaría… además creo que Yuzu, Karin y mi viejo estarían realmente contentos de que hubiera alguien más.- dijo un poco sonrojado.

La chica no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. –E-está bien… me encantaría.- sonrió esta vez más que nunca la ojigris

-Bien entonces supongo que…cofum ehh pasaré por ti a eso de las 6:00- dijo mientras miraba al techo, cuando de repente se sorprendió por lo que veía. La chica vio la reacción del chico que siempre le había gustado y al ver lo que estaba mirando enrojeció.

-N-no no es lo que piensas Kurosaki kun de verdad que no….. no es a propósito…- no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sus labios habían sido sellados con los de él. Su aliento era perfecto, el momento en sí era perfecto. La corriente que había sentido Ichigo hace unas horas adelantes se hizo presente de nuevo pero de una forma mucho más intensa, la piel se le erizó por completo. Había aprisionado a la pelinaranja tomándola cuidadosamente de la cara. Cuando por fin se despegaron fue porque necesitaban aire, Ichigo sonrió de forma tierna….

-Lo-lo siento es sólo que bueno…emmm digamos que es el destino .- y rió de forma discreta. –Nos vemos mañana Orihime.- y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. La pobre chica no podía reaccionar, no se movía, a penas sabía se seguía respirando.

-Ku-kurosaki kun….- trato de decir pero las palabras no salían de la forma correcta además de que él ya estaba lejos como para que la pudiera escuchar.

-Já!... estúpidos muérdagos..- dijo para sí el pelinaranja. .¿quién lo hubiera dicho?-

Cuando llego a su casa vio que todos sus amigos se había ido. –Viejo invité a alguien a pasar Navidad con nosotros…-

-Sólo espero que haya sido una linda chica… corrección sólo espero que haya sido Orihime chan.- dijo Ishiin acercándose a su hijo.

-Es Orihime chan hermano?.- preguntaron Karin y Yuzu al mismo tiempo.

-Si les digo que no… estaría mintiendo.- dijo poniendo de nuevo su mano en la nuca. Después de esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte grito en la residencia Kurosaki.

-Genial!... me debes dinero Renji.- dijo la pelinegra extendiendo la mano para exigir el pago.

-No es justo tu y yo apostamos otra cosa.-

-Al final del día terminaron juntos ¿no es así?... no seas tacaño y paga.-

-¿Tacaño?... yo no soy el que tiene un hermano multimillonario.-

-No te metas con Nee sama…-

Y así siguieron peleando durante un buen rato….

-¿A quién creen que engañan?.- dijo la capitana de judo mientras miraba la pelea de sus dos amigos.

-Se gustan.- dijo Ishida.

-Hm- dijo Chad.

-Algún día también terminarán admitiéndolo.-

-Lo se, mientras tanto… yo me voy hace mucho frío aquí afuera.- dijo Uruyuu.

-Vamonos Chad.- y así los tres se fueron camino a casa mientras la nieve caía y a lo lejos se oían villancicos, gente riendo y por supuesto a Renji y Rukia discutiendo..

FIN

* * *

Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que la pasen en compañía de sus seres queridos.

Y que tal si me dejan un review como regalo de Navidad ? si? yeiiii besillos cuac cuac


End file.
